Question: Find the distance between the points (-4, -7) and (3, 4). {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {10} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {\llap{-}10} (-4, -7) (3, 4) $7$ $11$
Change in $x$ (-4) Change in $y$ (-7) 11 The distance is the length of the hypotenuse of this right triangle. By the Pythagorean Theorem, that length is equal to: $\sqrt{7^2 + 11^2}$ $= \sqrt{170}$